What If?
by JewDrop91
Summary: Set during Hit & Run. What happenes to Jack & Sue after they have dinner?


**A/N: I've just finished watching 'Hit and Run' and I thought I would write the scene between Jack and Sue, a little in the restaurant and then at Jacks house- The parts you don't see! Hope you like. This is to keep you going while I write the 2nd chapter to my first story!**

**Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda yadda. I don't own them- not even Levi!**

Signing is in **Bold**.

As she sat and spoke to Jack, Sue wondered why she was bothering. He was paying attention to her - sort of - but something else was taking up his thoughts and she was going to find out what.

"Jack!", she said a little louder, breaking him from his deep trance. He jumped slightly.

"Sorry. I umm, got something taking up my thoughts." he admittedly sheepishly, turning a little red on the cheeks.

"Yes I'd noticed."

There was a pause between them, then Sue reached out her hand and held Jacks. At the feel of her touch, tears welled up in his eyes and as much as he tried to blink them back, it was too late. Sue had seen them.

"Jack", she began quietly, "What's playing on your mind?"

Jack looked at her for a moment, taking in her beautiful facial features, deciding whether or not he ought to tell her. However from the look on her face, he wasn't going to win the fight if he denied it. "Fancy coming back to mine for a bit? I'll tell you then."

Sue smiled and he felt a wave of relief washed over him. "I'd love to. What do you say Levi?" He barked in response. "I'd say that's a yes."

They paid for the chinese and left a tip, before leaving the restaurant. Jack, with his hand in the small of Sues' back, just like it should be.

Entering Jacks apartment, Sue made herself comfy on the sofa while Jack made 2 cups of coffee. As she sat there, Sue got the feeling that she was being watched- and not by Levi!

Casting her eyes to the kitchen she spotted Jack gazing at her. He diverted his eyes as son as he noticed but he knew he'd been caught.

Walking back into the living room and placing the mugs on the side, Jack braced himself for the question Sue was probably about to ask him. Sitting down next to her on the sofa he cleared his throat and attempted to casually start a conversation. He was, however, cut short by Sue and her piercing gaze.

"Why do you keep watching me and staring at me, Jack?" "And please don't lie. I'll know if you are."

Jack pretended to look hurt. "Me, lie to you? Never!"

Sue rolled her eyes then settled back on the couch with her coffee mug. "Well? C'mon."

Jacks face turned serious and he stared at his lap for a few seconds before finally settling his gaze on Sue. "You really want to know?"

Sue nodded.

"I keep thinking about you and when you went missing. I keep thinking about what might have happened to you. I-I..I failed you Sue. Your my responsibility, I'm your training agent and I let you down. I should have been more alert. If you'd been taken and then you'd been k-k-k." Jack was forced to stop talking as the tears ran down his face.

Placing her mug on the table, Sue shuffled over and wrapped her arms around him and started to talk in his ear.

"Please stop thinking about what might have happened to me, Jack. Its no good thinking about the actions that might have happened. He kept me alive Jack. He trusted me enough that he didn't harm me in any way. If he was going to kill me, he'd have done it the moment he knew I was in the back of the car. But he didn't and I'm here now Jack. So for the last time, please stop worrying about it." Finishing her speech, she placed a kiss to his cheek.

Having composed himself, Jack breathed in deeply and spoke again. "In that case, I'll finish by saying that never, have I ever been so glad to see someone in all my life as I was when I saw you again and saw that you were unharmed. I-I love you Sue and I don't know what I'd do without in my life. Those hours without were the worst in my life." He ran his thumb across her face and waited for her reaction.

Sue waited until her breathing had returned to normal and her heart rate had calmed down again, before speaking. "Those few hours without you were awful as well Jack. I was scared and frightened and if I'm being honest as well, it took all my effort not to throw my arms round your neck and cling to you. When I saw you, I knew I was safe. You always make me feel safe Jack and thats why, I love you too." A small smile appeared on her face as she said it.

Sensing that something was going on, Levi got up off the floor and sat down making his presense known by gruffing a little. Sue and Jack looked across at him and smiled before turning back to eachother and leaning in for a kiss. Right on cue, Levi placed a paw over his eyes and let out a small noise. Upon hearing the noise, Sue and Jack broke the kiss off and, seeing Levi, burst out laughing.

"Would you like to stay for the night?" asked Jack.

Sue considered her answer. "Are you sure? What will I wear?"

"You can wear my hocky jersey and a pair of jogging bottoms."

"Alright, I'll stay. Can I phone Lucy?"

"Sure", he nodded.

While Sue phoned Lucy and explained the nights events, Jack made the bed so that it was ready for the both of them. As he rejoined Sue in the living room he saw her sigh as she put the phone down.

"**You OK?**" he signed.

"**Yes. Just got 21 questions off of Lucy!**"

He chuckled. "**Why am I not surprised?**" "**Ready for bed yet?**"

"Yes, I am. Its been quite a day."

As they lay in bed neither one could describe how happy they felt at that moment. For all the worrying that had been done over the last few hours, something good had come from something bad. Even though Sue was OK and unharmed, Jack still couldn't help but think about what may have happened to Sue.

All night and over the next few days, only one question kept going over in his mind. What If?

**Finito!**

**Review? Like it/Dislike it/Improvements? Tell me :)**

**Emma :) xx**


End file.
